Alluring Secrets
by Sakura Amaterasu
Summary: A simple game of 'Truth and Dare' turns chaotic as Drew messes up with May, again. May is determined to get her revenge. Paul doesn't care, Leaf isn't paying any attention, Misty is bored out of her mind, Gary is confused and Ash is always busy eating. However, everything turns out troublesome when someone unexpected appears on their door. IS, CS, PS, ORS, SSS.
_**Alluring Secrets**_

 **Summary:** _A simple game of 'Truth and Dare' turns chaotic as Drew messes up with May, again. May is determined to get her revenge. Paul doesn't care, Leaf isn't paying any attention, Misty is bored out of her mind, Gary is confused and Ash is always busy eating. However, everything turns out troublesome when someone unexpected appears on their door_.

 **Shippings** \- _Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping and SoulSilvershipping._

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

"I dare you to propose Brendan, without telling him that it is a dare." Drew said haughtily. May's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Say what!?" May yelled at him, while Misty raised an eyebrow at Drew. Leaf looked up from the book she was reading and made a face.

"You're kidding, right?" Leaf asked, unimpressed. Drew shrugged; leaning back in the chair he was sitting on. _Even Gary_ gave him a disapproving look.

"I don't think that it's such a great idea, Drew." Ash said finally, breaking the silence. Drew looked at him arrogantly.

"And since when you know what is right and what is wrong?" Drew asked, smirking as Ash frowned.

"Ash is right Drew. We all know that how much you love to mess up with May, but proposing Brendan is a going overboard." Gary said, shaking his head.

"Well, I never knew you can be sensible Gary." Leaf said arrogantly, earning a glare from the said boy. Drew shrugged.

"It's her problem. Not mine. If I said Brendan, then it's going to be Brendan." Drew announced, and May face-palmed.

"Drew, do you have any idea that how much embarrassing it's going to be!? First of all, he already has a girlfriend. Second, he's my once-childhood friend who now doesn't even give a damn about me. And third, he's so famous in the whole school that even if I propose him, the news will spread like fire! Plus, he has grown to be so cocky. Why can't you understand you dumb Grasshead!?" May yelled at the top of her lungs, earning a weird look from the other people who were there in the restaurant.

Drew stared at May blankly as the brunette huffed.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Kiss him then." He said, taking a bite of his chocolate cookie. May's face flushed scarlet with anger.

"Then it'll appear as if she is attacking him." Misty said, frowning. Leaf turned to Misty.

"Now when you have said that, what do you think it'll look like if she did attacked him?" Leaf asked, making Misty snort.

"It'll appear as if-"

However Misty was cut-off by May, who yelled at them.

"You should be helping me, not imagining scenes! AND STOP LAUGHING!" May barked at the two girls, who were now laughing loudly.

"Excuse me?"

A voice said meekly as the whole group turned to the person. She was the waitress who had served them earlier, playing with the hem of her black skirt. Gary gave her a flirtatious grin, making her blush.

"The other customers are complaining about the noises you all are making. Sir, would you mind keeping the noise down?" She asked, emphasizing the word 'Sir'.

Gary made a face while Leaf giggled. Misty nodded.

"Sure. Sorry about the idiots though. I'll make sure that nobody shouts anymore." She stated, glaring at May and Drew. The waitress nodded.

"Thank you, Madam." She said, bowed and left for the counter. They all stared after her, before Gary pulled them back from their staring.

"Well, back to the topic. May is right. Drew, you can at least change the guy." Gary said. "Though I'll love to see May proposing Brendan, but I'm not that heartless." He added cockily, making May glare at him.

"You have no idea how much I hate you Oak." She said in a low voice, while Gary ran a hand through his brown locks.

"My pleasure, Maple." He said in cocky tone. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Fine then! Not Brendan, so ask Wally." Drew said, finally having some pity on the poor brunette. May sigh in relief.

"Whatever Drew. You have no idea what you have thrown yourself into." May said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, sure. As if." Drew huffed.

"By the way, where's Paul?" Leaf asked, looking up from her book. Ash scratched his head.

"I don't know. He said something about going to the gym or something like that." Ash said, taking a bite of his sandwich. Leaf nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot. He and his gym." Leaf said, before turning her attention back to the book.

"Whatever guys! I'm so exhausted. It's been three months of fun and things and now we are off to school again! I don't wanna go to school!" May said miserably. Drew nodded grimly.

"Hey, where did you guys went for the holidays this year?" Ash asked.

"Well, I went to Lumiose in Kalos. A cousin of mine, Mira, lives there." Drew said.

"You're lucky...Lumiose is a beautiful city!" May said, clasping her hands. Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

"No wonder you can't go there Maple." Drew said, earning a glare from the said brunette.

"What about you Gary?" Misty asked him, ignoring May and Drew.

"Nothing special. I just stayed with Grandpa and assisted him in his researches." Gary said, sipping his coffee.

"I'm sure it was only Mr. Oak who did all the work anyway." Leaf commented, making Gary scowl.

"I went to Slateport!" May said, grinning.

Everybody turned to Leaf, who shrugged.

"Dad was busy. He said that he didn't have time for any stupid vacation or something." Leaf said, shrugging. Gary's eyes softened, which however, went unnoticed.

"Ah, I was off to the Whirl Islands in Johto." Misty said, smiling as she recalled the memories.

"So Ash...what about you?" Leaf asked, turning to the black-haired boy.

Ash sweat-dropped.

"Well, I stayed home with Mom and Pikachu..." He said, trailing off.

May made a face.

"You didn't go anywhere?" She asked, feeling a little bad for her friend.

Ash's face brightened.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me if I went anywhere or not! I have my Mom and Pikachu with me, and that's enough! They alone made my holiday worth enjoying!" He said, laughing. Misty smiled softly.

Ash was lucky.

"Speaking of Pikachu, where is he?" Misty asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Oh...Pikachu is in the Pokemon Center. He was exhausted from all the journey. So, I thought he should get a real rest." Ash said, digging into his sandwich.

"Hmm, I wonder where Paul went...if he went anywhere that is..." Leaf said, taking a bite of the chocolate wafers she had. Drew shrugged.

"I don't think so...He's not that type of guy who enjoys holidays." Drew said, shrugging.

"I wonder where Lyra is!" May said suddenly, thinking about her room-mate.

Gary raised his eyebrows.

"She's not back yet?" He asked. May shook her head.

"But the vacation was over yesterday. School is starting tomorrow, and she's not back yet? Wasn't a holiday of three months enough for her?" Misty asked Leaf.

Leaf shrugged.

"Looks like she is on a loooooong holiday." Leaf said, closing her book and placing in her bag.

"Misty and I need to go. We need to clean and set up our room." Leaf announced, while Misty nodded and took a last gulp of her drink. Getting up, she picked her blue handbag and slung it over her shoulders.

"Well, okay! Looks like I have to wait for you both to finish your work!" May said, resting her chin on her hands. Leaf rolled her eyes and smiled, while Misty just shrugged. Ash waved the two girls goodbye as they left for their dorm rooms.

* * *

Beads of sweat rolled down his neck as he made his way towards his house. He gripped his bag tightly over his shoulders, walking quietly.

The walk to the dorms was calm and peaceful. The temperature was slowly falling as evening approached Undella Town. The walk towards ''home'' was one of Paul's favorite. Today, the sky decided to show off a beautiful shade of pink to everyone. The soft pink atmosphere illuminated everything on down the earth.

The gym was located in the Academy Campus. Thankfully, he didn't need to walk a long distance. His eyes never left the road in front of him. He was always careful about his surroundings. He always analysed the situation he was going to step in. And if it was something he should avoid, he would gladly do that.

And he was satisfied with the way he was. No matter how others thought about him. After all, it didn't matter what people think about you. He never hunted anybody's attention. He was just a simple guy, with a straightforward mind.

A cool breeze swept by, blowing his violet hair in the direction of the wind. His charcoal black eyes were so...cold.

Paul tried to divert his mind to somewhere else. He didn't wanted to think about the upcoming days at all. No matter how much it irks him to say, but staying here in Unova was better than in Sinnoh, but still, he wasn't a big fan of school.

He had no topic to think on anymore. His eyes wandered to other places than on the road. The most beautiful thing about Undella was the forests that the town possessed. He even had his own favorite spot in the forest, and nobody knew about it. Well, Drew did knew, but he was never able to figure out where this special place was.

Not many knew, but in fact, he was a nature-lover.

"Hey Paul!" Paul stopped and looked over his shoulder. There was she, smiling and waving at him. Paul turned his head back, closed his eyes and sighed.

' _Great...Another idiot I have to deal with.'_ Paul thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Do I have to do it?" May asked quietly. Drew smirked as he leaned over.

"Of course you have to! Here's the chance. Not many people are here, and Wally is here too! Here's your chance!" Gary chimed in, staring over at Wally. Drew nodded in satisfaction.

They were still in that restaurant. Just when they were about to go, Wally came in. He sat at the farthest table, reading some book in peace. And of course, Drew and Gary were excited to see May making a fool of herself. Ash, on the other hand, went to the Pokemon Center.

"Ugh, whatever!" May exclaimed, glaring at Drew. She got up and made her way towards Wally.

May felt bad about doing this. Wally was a very nice boy, polite and gentle.

"Unlike some people I know." May muttered, as she looked over at Gary and Drew over her shoulder. If the brunette could, she would kill these two clowns first.

She straightened herself as she stood in front of the table that Wally was occupying.

"Hey Wally!" She said happily.

The said boy looked up at her, a surprised look on his face. He covered it up soon and smiled back.

"Hey May!" He replied cheerfully.

"Mind if I sit?" the brunette asked the green-haired boy, who nodded softly.

"Sure, why not?" Wally said, closing his book and placing it aside. May sat in front of him on the other chair.

"Wally, I was sa-" However, May was interrupted by another voice. Her eyes widened as she stared at the person in front of her.

"Wow. I never expected this from you, _May_."

Wally looked between the person and the brunette bemusedly. May face-palmed mentally, thinking of how she will get rid of him this time.


End file.
